


Десять мечей

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Десятка Мечей — карта Таро, которая представляет собой бесконтрольное завершение чего-либо, крах, произошедший неожиданно. Предсказывает ситуации, в которых речь идет не о затруднениях и не о вынужденных остановках, а о полном тупике и безнадежности.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Десять мечей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "Парвати/Лаванда в постканоне".

Если и был в моей жизни спасительный поворот, то я его пропустила. Промчалась на полной скорости прямо в бездну, разрушила все самое дорогое, сожгла мосты, посыпая пеплом прошлую жизнь. Я умирала. Дышала через боль. Вечерами рыдала, а днем, сливаясь с серым лондонским небом, захлебывалась в печали, и соленая вода щипала на шрамах, не давала забыться сном. 

Десять мечей пригвоздили меня к земле. Распяли, подобно святой, выпотрошили, как грешную, изрезали в лоскуты, словно надоевшую хозяину марионетку. Все кропотливо выстроенные стены с грохотом упали к моим ногам, и я стояла перед ними — нагая и безоружная. Открытая кровоточащая рана. Ожог, за которым не осталось живого места. Изгнанная из пустой оболочки душа. 

Но ты не ушла сегодня домой, отправила сестру разбираться в одиночку с неважными делами. Ты вытащила первый меч. Погасила все свечи в салоне, что мы зажигаем для доверчивых клиентов. Комната погрузилась во мрак, и темнота схватила меня ледяными руками. Я всегда боялась темноты, но не потому, что верила в чудовищ под кроватью. Мои личные демоны жестоки и беспощадны: они раздирают горло, напевая мне на ухо свои кошмарные колыбельные, и не покидают меня ни на минуту, когда я во тьме. 

Только твой внутренний свет не дал мне загнуться от страха, ты сияла ярче тысячи солнц и волшебнее мириада созвездий. Ты избавила меня от второго меча и прошептала на ухо несколько фраз, пославших табун мурашек по моей коже. Ты говорила, что я больше никогда не останусь одна. И голос твой для меня звучал словно древние индийские мантры, чьи напевы рождают новые и новые смыслы, вторя мелодиям ветра и дождя. 

Ты пахла страстным сандалом, терпким табаком и сладостью спелых абрикосов. И сломала третий меч — легко и играючи, — просто коснувшись меня теплыми пальцами. Одним легким движением смогла подчинить меня, вот она я — у твоих ног. Таю, словно ледяная глыба, что встретилась со жгучим солнцем, но возрождаюсь фениксом от твоих объятий. 

В салоне вдруг стало так тихо, что я слышала каждый твой вздох и послушно ловила его губами. Мечтала напиться твоим дыханием, как усталый путник в барханах пустыни, что встретил сказочный мираж. Ты поцеловала меня легко, невесомо, и четвертый меч растворился от этой сладости, словно от самой ядовитой кислоты. Мы сплели языки в диком танце, и я забыла, что нужно дышать. А сердце, это сумасшедшее израненное сердце, билось о ребра все сильнее с каждым касанием губ. 

Шар предсказаний улетел на пол, вслед за ними упали карты — этот проклятый расклад, что могильной плитой придавил меня к земле, — благовония и свечи. Деревянный стол превратился в самую мягкую перину, когда я коснулась его спиной. И пришло время пятого меча. Ты целовала шею, едва касаясь языком разгоряченной кожи, ловила мой учащенный пульс. Тихий стон от твоих прикосновений был единственным звуком в темноте утонувшего в полумраке салона. И ночь опускалась на Диагон-аллею, разгоняя случайных прохожих по теплым домам. А я ловила ртом твои горячие пальцы, целовала острые скулы, нежно прикусывала мягкие мочки ушей.

Это было похоже на сон или наваждение, и навязчивой мыслью пульсировало в голове: врасти в тебя, слиться в единое целое. Одежда исчезла, и я не помнила, от магии ли, или моих дрожащих рук. Вместе с ней исчез и шестой меч. Я плавилась от твоих нежных прикосновений и жаркого воздуха. Твои пальцы пускали сладкий ток по моему телу, и я дрожала, молила только об одном: чтобы ты не смела останавливаться. Никогда. Чтобы твои руки всегда блуждали по моей груди, горячий рот ласкал затвердевшие соски и поцелуями покрывал мягкий живот. И чтобы я вздрагивала каждый раз, когда ты опускалась все ниже и ниже. 

Твоя одежда казалась такой ненужной и лишней, что я рвала ее в клочья, добираясь до смуглого горячего тела. Ты стала моей богиней в ту ночь — и, кажется, была ей всегда. С твоей вековой мудростью и восточной красотой, со зноем южных стран, где солнце оставляет след на всем, чего касается своими лучами, с темным ореолом сосков на небольшой груди, родинками-созвездиями на гладком животе. Я поклонялась тебе и твоему телу, вышептывала молитвы на всех известных мне языках. А ты уничтожила седьмой меч, коснувшись меня там. Провела нежным пальцем по бедру, медленно, словно дразнясь, а я дрожала от нетерпения и напряжения. Одной рукой ты сжала мою грудь, пальцем другой вошла в меня — так резко, что я вздрогнула, выгнулась, будто натянутая струна. 

Эти движения: рваные, быстрые, резкие — пульсацией отдавались в моем теле. И я не сразу заметила — ты добавила палец, потом еще один, большим пальцем массируя чувствительный клитор. Изломанный восьмой меч осыпался к нашим ногам. Ты наполняла меня поцелуями, прикосновениями, стонами, когда я касалась языком твоей груди, нежно прикусывала соски, вжималась в твое горячее тело. И молила — позволь мне любить тебя, позволь мне дотронуться везде, спуститься вниз, к мягким темным завиткам, и проникнуть глубже — чтобы сцеловывать приглушенные стоны с твоих губ. Но ты мягко отвела мои руки в стороны, распяв на столе. А после спустилась ниже и горячим языком коснулась моей возбужденной плоти.

Приятная дрожь пробежала по моему разгоряченному телу, а пальцы впились в потертое дерево стола с такой силой, что я боялась превратить его в пыль. Девятый меч пал. Твой язык рисовал причудливые узоры, и каждое это движение пронзало сладкой судорогой. Я терялась в мыслях, путалась в словах, запускала пальцы в твои гладкие черные волосы, двигала бедрами в такт, стонала твое имя. И горячая лава накрыла меня с головой, безжалостная и беспощадная, сжигающая дотла волна удовольствия. Я вздрогнула всем телом и опустилась на стол, тяжело дыша. 

Твои темные — темнее самой беззвездной ночи — глаза блестели в неясном полумраке. Ты поднималась поцелуями вверх, пока не оказалась рядом со мной, не коснулась губами моих губ. Я держала тебя крепко, словно боялась, что ты исчезнешь, растворишься, рассыпешься пустынным песком между моих дрожащих пальцев. Ты говорила и говорила, и твои слова вырезались у меня под кожей, и десятый — последний — меч расплавился в моем сердце. Ты твердила одно и то же и вытирала мои горячие слезы, слизывала их языком. Ты сказала мне…

— Я тебя тоже, Парвати. Я тебя тоже.


End file.
